Hotaku Kamateru
Hotaku Kamateru is a Konohagakure jonin and the leader of Team Hotaku, which consists of Takatsuke Uzumaki, Katoru Uchiha and Hikarime Yakama. Appearance Hotaku is most easily recognized from his flaming red and very spikey hair. When asked about his haircut, Hotaku simply states he cuts it with a kunai himself when it needs to be cut. His outfit is a regular Konoha jonin outfit. Personality Hotaku has a very open, friendly and straightforward personality. He is able to quickly become friends with people when needed, but he can also kill enemies with cold blood when that is needed. He can make quick and often successful decicions when in battle. History Hotaku was born shortly after then end of Naruto Shippuuden. His father was unknown, and his mother died not too long after Hotaku's birth, leaving the young boy orphaned. Despite the hardships and lonliness Hotaku had to endure in his childhood, he strongly decided to become a ninja, because his mother told him his father had been a ninja; this story, however, cannot be validated. At the Ninja Academy Hotaku showed a great potential and quickly graduated as a genin, joining a team led by Shikamaru Nara. After this it took him only two years to be promoted to Chunin. His sensei, however, stated that Hotaku had the potential to become Chunin even faster, but he himself decided to take his time. After six years of being a Chunin he got further promoted to the rank of Jonin, his current rank. He later got Takatsuke Uzumaki, Katoru Uchiha and Hikarime Yakama as a team, and it was a beginning of a long adventure. In Shadows of the Past In the beginning of Shadows of the Past Team Hotaku was sent on a C-Rank mission to Sunagakure. The mission turned out to be a lot more dangerous than a C-Rank mission should be: He and his team was attacked by Kurokage Yomino and his missing-nin team. Hotaku managed to defeat Kurokage, but he didn't know why Kurokage was hired to attack them and by who, else than that it was "a fox-masked lady". After the Suna mission was completed, Hotaku offered his team a chance to take part in the Chunin exams. The team quickly accepted the offer and is currently getting ready for the third and final part of the exam. During this time Hotaku has personally trained Katoru Uchiha, who wants to stop Takatsuke Uzumaki from surpassing him. Abilities *'Good strategist' - Hotaku is an able strategist and is able to deduce the mechanics behind the enemies' jutsu and find counters to them. *'Expert with Ninja tools' *'Taijutsu expert' - Hotaku is very able and agile taijutsu user, although he doesnät specialize in taijutsu as much as in ninjutsu. *'Ninjutsu expert' - Hotaku is known for his specialization in ninjutsu and his high ability in using them. Here are the ninjutsu he is confirmed to be able to do: **Fire Release: Fire Fox Comet Technique - One of Hotaku's original ninjutsu. With this jutsu the user can shoot foxes made of fire from their mouth. **Fire Release: Fire Fox Great Comet Technique - The advanced version of the previous technique. This technique increases the size of the fire foxes to as big as the fireballs from Great Fireball Technique. **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - Basic fireball technique. **Flying Thunder God Technique - The Fourth Hokage's space-time technique. Hotaku used it with Lightning jab to defeat Kurokage Yomino. Hotaku has stated he hasn't mastered this jutsu completely. **Great Blasting Breaktrough (with Hakutsuba) - A combination jutsu Hotaku can perform with his personal summon, Hakutsuba. Combines Hakutsuba's Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet with Hotaku's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. **Lightning jab (unnamed) - He used this unnamed lightning-chakra-enfused jab to defeat Kurokage Yomino, together with Flying Thunder God Technique. **Lightning Release: Kunai Special Charge - A basic technique making it possible to charge a kunai with lightning-type chakra to increase it's piercing power. **Raisho - A Lightning Release technique. Hotaku loads lightning chakra in his index and middle finger and blasts the enemy with a speat made out of lightning. **Shadow Clone Technique - Hotaku is able to use Shadow clones effectively in battle and scouting. His limit of clone creation is seven clones. **Summoning Technique - Hotaku is able to summon foxes with his Summoning Technique. His favourite summon is a big, bright-furred fox named Hakutsuba, who is able to speak and is also quite smart. **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall - Calls forth a wall of water around the user. Useful while blocking enemy Fire Releases. Trivia *Hotaku has completed a total of 597 missions: 86 D-Rank, 115 C-Rank, 131 B-Rank, 242 A-Rank and 23 S-Rank. Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Leaf ninja